


(一)心悦君兮为君知

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sweet, hpss
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 母胎solo十九年的救世主终于有了个媳妇(追媳妇）





	(一)心悦君兮为君知

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severus snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=severus+snape).

与伏地魔的大战结束后，百废待兴。

当然，魔法世界的修复与人心的安抚主要还是由魔法部来运作，至于我们的哈利·伟大的·战胜伏地魔的·救世主·现任黑魔法防御学教授·波特正在进行日常追(调)求(戏)他的魔药教授中。

好吧，现在还不是【他的】。

但很快就是了，将来时四舍五入约等于一下就是现在进行时了不是？

波特家族的基因就是这么值得令人骄傲。

然而，魔药教授现在很烦躁，是的，非常烦躁，几乎另他失控地想给后面那个人形·疤头·巨怪一个阿瓦达，但阿兹卡班可不是个好去处。

“potter，我想你就算一整天都跟在你的前·魔药教授的后头也无法将你贫瘠空洞的大脑填满去完成你的黑魔法防御术的备课。”

实在是无法忍受身旁人灼热的视线以及那聒噪的声音，斯内普教授不得不停下脚步 企图用冷冻的死亡射线逼退这个烦人·跟屁虫·救世主。

除了还在笑眯眯(色兮兮)地盯着魔药教授的救世主以外，斯内普教授非常成功地吓退了周围好(zhǎo)奇(sǐ)地勇敢跟过来的小狮们和装备着各种小道具企图探听消息的小鹰们，而小獾们和小蛇们自然在修

罗场靠近之时就已经自发消失了。

“噢，我亲爱的教授，您忘记我的宿舍是在隔壁么？”

“well，那么希望potter教授可以闭紧自己的嘴巴，并且劳烦移动您尊贵的双腿转向您自己的房间，我将为此不胜感激。”

毫不犹豫地关上房门，加上一打的防窃听咒和两打锁门的咒语，成功杜绝了任何外来干扰。噢，对了，上述动作是波特教授做的。

灵活又厚脸皮的波特教授自然是瞅见一个空挡就钻进了心上人屋子里。

啊~满屋子都是sev的气味，那是sev的桌子，噢，那是卧室的入口？真希望可以进去做一些……将四处漂移的目光全部聚焦到了眼前的这个人身上，那幽深的黑眸闪烁着愤怒的火光，好像要把他撕碎一样，但深处的那抹羞恼自然逃不过某个好好带着眼镜的狮子，那亮闪的光芒将自己的脸全都印刻在了其中，周围除了黑色背景再无他物，就好像对方眼中的世界只有他一个人。梅林！这样的错觉，另他的某些激素及血液涌向了肚脐下半英尺的地方，等等，冷静，冷静！差点被冲昏头脑的救世主非常清楚如果他真的做了什么妄想中的东西，他也许该祈祷自己的某个部位还能完好地待在该待的地方！

“该死的·巨怪力·波特！你知道你在做什么吗？！给我出去，now！”

被困于救世主两臂间的魔药教授忍无可忍地失控大吼，或许，还有那已被某人知晓地羞恼和不安，当然，没有期待，以梅林起誓，绝对没有！他现在只想把这个不知为何已经长大到能将他圈在怀里的波特家的小巨怪一个统统石化后扔出去。

“教授，我爱您。”

流动的空气仿佛也被吓得动弹不得，地窖中原显暧昧的氛围一下子变得凝滞而沉重，周围寂静，只剩下彼此交缠的呼吸声。

“potter，希望你能告诉你可怜的前·魔药教授你刚刚误食了迷情剂。”

“我想我并没有机会得到您的头发，教授。”

眼前绿眼睛的男人眼中发出灼人的光芒，似乎要将他烧穿，斯内普只觉得被野兽一般光芒盯着的脸颊开始发热，喉咙不知为何开始干渴而不住地吞咽。

“potter，希望你充满杂乱稻草的脑子中可以留一点点空位给你的理智，你简直，简直是疯了！如果你现在还是霍格沃茨的学生，你会因不尊重教授而使格兰芬多扣五十分！”

“教授，我爱您，deeply。”

波特先生俯身凑近魔药教授的耳边说道。自然，这个动作再次拉近了彼此间的距离，也让某个视野良好的狮子看到他的魔药教授耳根渐起的红色。

“我想你知道我比你大20岁，potter。”

“我爱您。”

“我将预言告诉了伏地魔，我杀死了邓布利多。”

“但我爱您，这份沉重，您究竟想背负多久？如果是一生，我希望我能与你一起承担，Severus。”

不在意，或者说没注意到对方称呼的变化，斯内普仍沉浸于如此突兀地获得救世主爱恋的震惊之中。他知道这份爱并不突然，或许他早已预见到了这一天，毕竟，救世主如此高调张扬的追求已经持续了整整六个月，从他任教于霍格沃茨开始！

只是，斯内普真的太清楚两人间的差距。年龄，外貌，声名……他清楚接受后会带来如何的影响，但追求了半生都无法得到的东西就此摆在自己眼前，真的不会心动么。斯内普承认自己有私心，但他害怕。所有他得到的东西都会离他而去，因为他自己。他无法确定这个孩子是否也会如此。

这也算是，他的狡猾与自私吧。

“potter，我爱你的母亲。”

将伤疤再次揭开，原来并没有想象中的那么疼痛。

“曾爱过，不是么？”

胆肥(找死)的potter终于堵住了那个不住开合一直在诱惑着自己的唇瓣，嘴唇略薄，但这人却有着旁人难以想象的深情，刚吻上去时是凉凉的像薄荷一样，却有一种略微苦涩的味道。真是，像罂粟的果实那种明明知道是致命的毒药却令人忍不住想要品尝更多……

唇齿间的碰撞，唾液在彼此间交换，灵巧的舌头勾引着胆小的那个在二人的口腔内起舞，一抹银丝伴随着二人些许的分开和喘息中挑起，成功令浸润水色的黑眸再次变得些许迷茫。

“教授，承认你也爱我吧。你的眼中，不是一直都只有我么？”

这迷人的男人的记忆中，一直，从他进入霍格沃兹到在尖叫棚屋的那一刻，一直都只有一个叫做哈利·波特的男孩。

也许一开始是愧疚，有着对Lily的爱还有对James的恨，也许他一开始看到的Harry不过是别人的倒映，但后来呢？无数次不由自主的将视线转移到他身上，在危险来临之时的担忧，对他所经历的不公的质问，如果这其中没有那么一丝叫做爱的情感，告诉他，那算是什么呢？

“教授，我以为您能容许我进入这个房间，就表示，您已经有了答案，不是么？”

绿眼睛的不谙世事的救世主终于长大成为了一个男人。

“我想，这会是你期望的那个，potter。”

原本斯内普只需把与邓布利多所有的计划有关记忆交给potter就行了，至于其他多余的部分？估计是当时情况危急而不小心给potter看到的吧。

谁知道呢？也许有不甘，有愧疚，还有心底叫嚣着渴望爱的私心，无法想象自己会这样轻易再次爱上一个孩子，是的 那不过是个孩子啊！Lily的孩子！他不安，自我厌恶，自我谴责，却无法停止这缓慢滋生，像个毒瘤一样逐渐充斥心房的渴望，也许死去就能摆脱一切，那时他这么想过。他就像个别扭的藏在黑魆角落中的孩子，可怜巴巴的送上自己被包裹了一层又一层顺便打了无数个死结的礼物，想要这里面的真心不被发现，却又希望真的能有人有耐心打开它，尽管，不怀任何希望的等待着罢了。

只不过，斯内普没想到这份小小的渴望来临的如此之快，让他有些措不及防，怀有一种不足外言的窃喜之余，更多的是慌乱、迷惑以及不安。

真的会存在么，他的爱？

胸前的凉意成功令走神的·差一点点就被骗上床的·魔药教授清醒过来，忍住乳头被吮吸啃咬带来的刺麻的感觉，吞下脱口的呻吟，几抹略油腻的头发从耳后滑出被溢出的汗液粘在面颊上，斯内普微微弓腰抱住了埋在胸前的救世主的头颅，非常善良(残忍)地提醒道:

“potter，如果你的理智还没被那些黄色废料腐蚀完全的话，你应该还能记得三年级的黑魔法防御课将在七分钟后开始，希望你从地窖这里出发能准时到达。”

感受到怀中的人身体猛的一僵，魔药教授非常愉悦地再次补刀:“真希望这次三年级的格兰芬多和斯莱特林不会因为他们教授的迟到而发生一些小小的意外，否则，相信Poppy一定会让你对守时的重要性铭记终生呢，potter。”

可怜的救世主只能哀怨地用绿眼睛攻势盯着刚追到手的爱人，可惜对方依然不解风情。

“你还有五分钟，potter。”

“叫我Harry我就出发，severus。”

扣着繁杂扣子的细长指尖猛的一颤，却没有丝毫回应。

末了，斯内普不由叹息一声，或者说是非常艰难的吐出下面的单词。

“晚上，再说。”

西弗勒斯这是害羞了？！！！

“噢~好的，亲爱的sev！”

真是令人期待啊，今晚。


End file.
